1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to Stirling engines, and more particularly to remotely heated Stirling engines, wherein a working fluid is alternately compressed and expanded by means of pistons further connected to an output drive mechanism. A cooler and a heater, transferring heat to and from the working fluid cause it to be compressed at a lower temperature and expanded at a higher temperature thereby to produce mechanical power. A regenerator, located between the cooler and the heater, increases the efficiency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stirling engines having a plurality of cylinders arranged in a "v" configuration utilizing heat pipes to transfer heat from external sources have already been described in the document entitled Large Stationary Stirling Engine--Final Report.
In the Stirling engines according to the above referenced document, a heat transport system is utilized to provide heat from a remote source to a heat exchanger for subsequent transfer of such heat to a separate working fluid.
The heat exchanger disclosed therein is enclosed in a rigid housing in combination with a regenerator and a cooler for alternately heating and cooling the working fluid. The working fluid flows back and forth between the housing containing the heat exchanger, regenerator and cooler, and the cylinders through the long hot and cold manifolds connected therebetween. The long hot and cold manifolds have small cross sectional areas with low section moduli to provide sufficiently low bending stiffness to allow thermal expansion of such manifolds and of the rigid enclosure containing the heat exchanger, regenerator and cooler.